Convertible vehicles have been known that feature several roof sections arranged behind each other in closed state, a rear one of which is movable against the body around a transversal axle in such a way that it is essentially horizontal when taken down, with the side that faces the passenger compartment when the roof is closed facing upward.
DE 199 36 252 C2 shows such a vehicle in which the rear roof section is divided at the frames of the rear window and the exterior frame parts are a component of a four-articulation mechanism. The central section together with the rear window is upwardly movable via a rotatable control stick while the roof is being opened. This leads during the opening of the roof and when the roof is open to only the exterior frame sections, at that location formed as C columns, providing support for the forward roof section which, for example, may be essentially made of glass or which may comprise several plate bodies that are movable against each other, and thus having a considerable weight. Therefore, a mounting only via the lateral C columns will lead to an unstable support, with swaying movements of the roof around the longitudinal axes of the vehicle during the opening and closing phases, making the formation of transversal bracings necessary and thereby increasing the weight. The uplifted rear window itself can no longer contribute to a bracing action in this position. In addition, there is a connecting articulation positioned deep in the groove section which therefore may pose a danger of injury to passengers or reduce their headroom.
It is further known to turn the rear window against the lateral frame parts during the opening of the roof. However, in addition to the aforementioned difficulties, this will result in an additional weather stripping problem: the rear window, for example, must be pressed from below against a partial weather stripping above its horizontal rotation axis, and below the pivot against another partial weather stripping from above.